Princess of the Dead
by Sailor Ra
Summary: SailormoonBleach. There is a story that every shinigami knows by heart. The girl from the stars. The girl who could kill a thousand hollows in one strike of her glaive. The girl that might save the Soul Society from Aizen's evil plan. "Do...I know you?"
1. Prologue: The Story

Princess of the Dead

_It starts with_

"_Once upon a time…" _

_But will it end with_

"_Happily ever after…?" _

Prologue

The Story

"I will catch you, Yoruichi!" Byakuya yelled in frustration as he ran after the captain of squad two. The catlike woman easily jumped over the walls of the Kuchiki manor with his hair tie in her hand. Byakuya followed, but as time wore on he was slowly falling behind. It was frustrating to the young man for he had trained on his flash step for months and he still couldn't catch her. He saw the disappointment in his grandfather's expression and the narrowing of his father's eyes. These thoughts forced the young man to speed up in his chase.

They were out of the manor and were now in a green field filled with strange purple flowers that only the forth squad shinigami knew how to use. They had a sweet, almost playful smell that tickled his senses. Unfortunately, during this note of observation, the young noble did not notice the sharp black rock sticking out of the ground. He may have said something, but the words turned into shrieks of pain as he stumbled over the rock and skimmed across the field like a rock on water.

"Woah, you really should pay attention, Bya-chan, especially when you're using flash step," Yoruichi told him as she squatted down next to the noble who now lay on his stomach. He groaned out loud as he got up and threw the sharp rock at an innocent purple flower.

He pounded his fist into the dirt until blood stained the ground red. "Dammit! Why am I doing this?"

"To protect someone, stupid."

Byakuya looked up at Yoruichi and studied her. She was being completely and surprisingly serious. _Was the world ending?_ The noble questioned in his mind as a vein twitched on his fore head. He asked smoothly, "Protect who?"

"Well, for you it'll probably be your family and your friends, but to also protect the princess from the stars."

"You're really full of it today, Yoruichi. I've never even heard of a princess from the stars." Byakuya huffed out as he got up and smoothed out his pants. "My grandfather would have told me about such a princess."

"Of course your grandfather wouldn't know of such a thing because he believes that the princess will only bring bad luck." Yoruichi said seriously as she picked up the purple flower. She stared at the purple flower with such intense eyes that he began to wonder if the thing would burst out into flames. "The princess…she came from the star of Saturn one day. She had the same powers of a shinigami. She destroyed hollows and gave peace to wondering souls. She even gave us our own powers and helped us get stronger. She was so lonely though that she went back to the sky to protect her friends, but she died…We all still search for that princess." Yoruichi held up the flower to Byakuya as she said, "She was said to have eyes the color of this flower."

"I've never seen a girl with violet eyes." Byakuya said, mesmerized by the tale of a lost princess. "Is this why you and Urahara work so hard to get stronger?" He looked up at her with wide curious eyes.

She smiled at him, "I do dream about finding her because I know she can make everything better. We can get stronger so no one would have to die. Can you just see it?" Her eyes widened with something Byakuya had never seen. Yoruichi broke down laughing at this delighted thought. Byakuya began to wonder what Yoruichi saw in this princess.

____________

Rukia sighed longingly as she stared out into the water of the stream. She had to tell Byakuya that she didn't make it into a seat again. She would have to explain how she wasn't strong enough and how she messed up with her head bowed down. The rest of the Kuchiki house would know and sneer at her as they whispered behind her back. She pulled her knees to her chest, resisting the urge to break down crying.

"KUCHIKI!"

"YAAHHHH! Kaien!" Rukia turned to yell at the tall man who began ruffling her hair. "Do NOT do that when I'm thinking!" She yelled, trying to pull away from his hand that had a good grip on her head. He sat down next to her as he pulled away and handed her some tea. His face was grim.

"That's VICE captain to you, Kuchiki." He warned her with a playful grin, "What's got you so down anyway? You've been so completely zoned out." Kaien knew the real reason to her distress and he had always wanted to get up and kick that dumb ass brother of hers. If only Ukitake and his wife weren't holding him back…How dare that damn noble make his student feel like crap! He gritted his teeth, but didn't show his displeasure to Rukia, knowing that would just force her to recoil from him.

Rukia stared out into the water, "What am I doing here?"

"To protect."

The girl looked at her vice captain with a question look of his insanity.

"HEY! Don't give me that look! Why the hell did you become a shinigami if you didn't want to protect?"

"What am I here to protect then?"

"The heart, of course." He explained, pointing to his chest.

Rukia looked even more confused at this.

He sighed, _Damn Byakuya. He really shouldn't have taken her out of school so early…_He pointed at her, "You know, the heart. The spirit. The thing that makes you, you and the people that make you happy. You know?" He shook his head. "Well, if you're one of those other shinigami you're also here to protect the princess from the sky."

"Princess from the sky?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"Kuchiki! You've really never heard of this?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have parents to teach me that sort of thing." Rukia said with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"What about your brother then?"

"…."

"Never mind. Anyway, this girl came from the sky with a glaive. She looked real fragile looking from what I was told. Kind of like you."

"HEY! I am not FRAGILE!"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me or can I get back to the story?" Rukia folded her arms over her chest. "As I was saying…even though she looked like glass she destroyed these hollows with just one swipe of the glaive. She had the mark of a twelve on her forehead glowing on her forehead." Kaien pointed to his forehead. "She wore this weird outfit with a short skirt that was torn up. She had these freaky eyes too. She saved the Soul Society once. Some of us dream of finding her again."

"But…were okay now."

"For now," Kaien said as he rustled with her hair again.

_______

"Rangiku, you seriously believe in a princess?" Hitsugaya asked his vice captain who nodded happily.

"Come on Captain," the beautiful woman whined. "If you don't believe in something then what are you fighting for?"

"Believing in something has nothing to do with why I am fighting," he said hastily. "I fight for my own reasons. A princess has nothing to do with it!" Rangiku recoiled slowly from her angry captain who was now glaring at her. "Now get back to WORK!"

"EEP!"

_____

"Captain, do you really believe that the princess could help you?" Rukia asked as she got her captain a cup of tea. He laid in his bed with blood staining the new sheets. He hadn't expected her to see him like this, but he didn't bother with trying to push her out of his house. He was much too tired and knew that Rukia was way too stubborn for something like that to work.

He sipped on her tea, "I like believing in this. It makes me happy. We all need something to believe in, right? Rukia, don't you want to believe in something that's ridiculous?" He smiled happily and kindly as he asked her this.

"I probably do captain. I just don't know what a princess could do."

_______

"Really? A princess?" Yachiru asked Ikkaku who nodded mutely. "What was she like? Was she pretty?"

Ikkaku shot the vice captain a glare before saying, "How the hell should I know? She hasn't been seen in the soul Society for five thousand years."

The pink-haired girl stared at her subordinate and pouted. "Then how do you know all these stories about her?"

"Everyone knows these stories. Didn't the captain tell you these stories when you were a brat?" Ikkaku didn't mention how she was still a brat now, but that wasn't worth mentioning to his vice captain who would've just ignored him. The two were sitting outside of squad eleven, relaxing as their captain trained somewhere far away for the moment.

"No, cue-ball! Ken-chan hasn't even heard of this princess!"

"Really? I thought this was the sort of thing he would be after."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, it was rumored that this princess could slice through a thousand hollows in once swipe of her glaive. She could easily have destroyed Aizen, Tousen, and Gin for their betrayal. I would have killed to see that to be honest." He said with an evil grin, "She had no problem reaching Bankai. She had these cold dead eyes that would have put the old man's death glare to shame, I hear. She even knew how to heal the sick. I bet she could've healed Captain Ukitake."

"Really? Maybe she can help Ken-chan with Bankai then!" Yachiru cheered happily, "Was she pretty?"

"Well, I heard from Renji that he heard from another guy that she wasn't really. She looked cold and ancient looking."

"Ancient looking?"

Ikkaku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "How do I explain this…"

"Like the Old man that Ken-chan can't stand?"

"No…" Ikkaku sighed in frustration when Yumichika walked in.

He suddenly leaned into meet Yachiru face to face as he explained what Ikkaku could not, "Remember seeing the statues of the pretty woman in Egypt when we went to Egypt to kill hollows? The one that reminded you of what a mother would look like?" Yachiru nodded. "That's how a princess looked like. Or so I've heard."

Yachiru fell silent, a sight that was rarely seen in the Soul Society that it surprised the two members of squad eleven, "Like a mom?"

"That's what he said, squirt." Ikkaku said as he watched Yachiru jump off onto the ground.

She turned to smile at the two, "I'm going to see Bya-chan!"

"Good," Ikkaku muttered.

She started running through the squads, ignoring the bustling of papers that went flying everywhere in the process of her chase. She found the captain of squad six in his manor with a stack of paper that went flying everywhere once she got there. He only sighed as she sat on his desk, swinging her legs absentmindedly.

"Bya-chan, I gotta question."

"What is it?" He said coldly, knowing that it wouldn't affect her at all.

"You're old right?" A vein had appeared promptly on his forehead as she asked this. "Did you meet the princess that Ikkaku was talking about? He said that she was like a mom and ancient and stuff like that."

Byakuya actually felt his lips tug up in a smile at the familiar story.

"No, but I heard similar things."

"Is that why you became a shinigami?"

He shook his head.

"Then why?"

Children were such a pain.

___________

Luckily for Byakuya, a meeting of the captains had been called by Yamamotto so Yachiru left him alone. The captains stood facing each other as Yamamotto began with the usual greetings and announcements on hollows and Aizen. He then got to the point of the meeting as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the princess."

They all nodded in agreement.

"They're have been reports that the princess has been born. If the stories of what we've heard as children are true then we can use this princess against Aizen."

* * *

Sailor Ra: As some of you have noticed that I've cleared out most of my really old stories and keeping the only really, super good ones…which wasn't a lot.

Cain: You should stick with your novels.

Sailor Ra: Nope, I need a break from you two. I actually have writer's block on the novels that I'm working on and I haven't work on fanfiction in a long time. Anyway, I'm not real sure about the pairings for this story. I just like Byakuya whole lot so this is why he got a lot of spot light in this prologue.

For Hotaru you guys get to decide and for any other pairing you want. I am NOT doing Usagi/some other person other than Mamour. That's my only issue. Now don't swamp me or attack me with knives.

Prodigal by One Republic

Stop and Stare by One Republic

Say (All I need) by One Republic

Beautiful by Trading Yesterday


	2. Chapter One: Sex Life

Princess of the Dead

_A princess _

_Prays for her people _

_So they will be happy_

_But what if the princess_

_Doesn't even know she has _

_A kingdom? _

Chapter One

Sex Life

The old man walked among his companions in the room who were all gawking at him. Even Captain Kuchiki couldn't hide his surprise at the news. Kenpatchi's eyes were wide with excitement and he made a mental note to not let him go anywhere near the princess when they found her. Ukitake was calmly staring at him, but Yamamoto could see his hands trembling slightly. Soi was ready to object as well as Captain Hitsugaya.

"We've had reports of unusual occurrences in Tokyo, Japan. Some of them even include the birth of the Moon princess." He began, "The presence of enemies that we feared in the past like Chaos has disappeared and the 'heart' snatchers as I'm sure you've all heard from former Captain Ichimaru."

Byakuya spoke up with his nobility radiating off of him in the process, "That could have been something that he just made up."

"He was Aizen's vice captain at the time so it's not even worth looking through," Kamamura commented on this in his usual thoughtfulness. "It could have been something they made up to distract us."

"True," Yamamoto agreed, "but knowing Aizen he will also try to get a hold of our beloved princess."

"If the myths are true then she shouldn't have no problem with dealing with that rat, correct?" Mayuri repeated. "But if these reports are indeed correct that would mean that the princesses of the stars, including Saturn, would have been reborn as humans. Making even our own princess completely useless."

"You really are forgetful, aren't you? Think about Kurosaki Ichigo and his human companions," Shunsui reminded everyone. "Unfortunately…she probably won't have much control over these powers."

"Do you think that she even knows of us?" Captain Hitsugaya asked skeptically with his arms crossed over his chest.

Yamamoto thought about this for a moment before answering, "No, probably not. Knowing the outer princesses, they probably won't be pleased to hear from us. They are very solitary beings that only find pleasure in their own peace. The inner princesses probably don't even know about us either."

"Not even the princess from the Moon?" Soi fon asked.

He rubbed his chin in thought, "Wouldn't surprise me if she didn't. The only one among them who would know would be the prince of Earth. And I doubt he would mention it to our princess even if he wanted to."

"Do you think we should send out our squads to find her?" Ukitake asked curious as the old man shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. We don't want to get Aizen's suspicions aroused. I want to send…"

When the meeting was over Shunsi walked out humming a happy tone. He pulled his straw hat over his eyes as he walked to where Byakuya was. "We should celebrate and drink some sake together!" He congratulated as the noble rolled his eyes.

"Celebrate what?" He asked in a dark tone that would have scared most people, but Shunsi never got the hint of fear.

Ukitake came to the group along with Hitsugaya.

"I agree with Shunsi, some sake would do us all good before we go out tomorrow." Ukitake said with a hopeful smile. "Rukia will be coming with us anyway, Byakuya so it's not like you need to inform her of anything."

"Oh right, she's coming. Who else is?" Shunsi asked in a happy tone.

"You were just at the meeting!" Hitsugaya yelled at the adult who just sighed.

"But then the old man started going on boring instructions and I got lost."

_Who did he become a captain?_ Hitsugaya wondered quietly to himself, "Rukia from squad thirteen, Renji Abari from squad six, Yachiru from squad six, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika , and Rangiku from squad ten."

"Aww, my poor little Nano isn't coming?"

The captains rolled their eyes except for Ukitake who was used to the eight squad captain.

____________

"Firefly," A dark skinned man said slyly as he gave her the coffee that she ordered. "You need a sex life."

The pale violet-eyed girl turned bright red. "Lafayette, I don't think so. I'm only seventeen!"

The mischief-filled smile made Hotaru all the more nervous as he stated quite happily, "You're in your prime, baby!" He said shimming his hips in the process. "Baby girl, if you don't go out there you never know what kind of _fine_ man you'll be missing out on."

"Like who?" She asked as she sipped her coffee. Her eyes grazed over the bookstore and didn't find anyone in particular. The bookstore was a small quiet place that was separated from the café with a glass door and windows that viewed the bookstore. The café had a stand full of magazines that she never found any interest in. There were a few tables with a counter behind them that held a glass case full of sweet treats.

"Someone opposite of you. Someone who will make you get out a little." Lafayette explained in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

She smiled shyly at him, "I thought I got that with you." She watched as he straightened out his purple tank top.

"Sweetie, I'm _gay_ I don't think I count. I'm talking about a _man_."

"You count in my book Lafayette," Hotaru told him sweetly.

Hotaru was a quiet, wallflower kind of girl so a bookstore was usually her favorite place to come to, especially one that had an endless supply of caffeine. She usually only hung out at a few different ones, but once she came upon this particular bookstore with its odd, very gay waiter, she was content. Even though she was a quiet girl, Lafayette just fell in love with her because of the secret, quiet cuteness that he claimed that he saw in her.

He patted her on the head like a master might do for an adorable puppy, "Thank you sweetie. I-"

"Lafayette! Get back to WORK!" A bossy looking man came out from behind a door where only employees could go. Hotaru could almost see steam coming out of the man's ears in a cartoon like style.

The waitress rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later, sweetie." Lafayette placed a small kiss on her cheek that made the small pale girl blush. She shook her head slowly and look out the window to watch the people on the street. The smile that she had gained from talking to Lafayette fell off her lips when she felt that uncomfortable pressure on her body.

_Not again…_Hotaru thought wearily. _This has been happening ever since I came to this new town with Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei. There's always this slight pressure that makes me sick and then there are the ghost._

Hotaru had always seen ghosts, but here, the ghosts were scary. They were monsters to be exact. She wondered if they could be related to the Cyclops in the _Odyssey_ with their thirst for souls. She already had to kill a few of them because they chased after her. Rei said that this town had a weird spiritual presence, but she was sure that there was something more to it than that. And the worst part was that Haruka and Michiru had ordered her not to fight because it would draw attention to them! Setsuna-mama had said that it would be "taken care" of by some other people, but did she say who these "people" were? _Noooooo…_

She had the sudden urge to pout at this. The pressure was a little stronger, but not by much at it didn't leave her stomach feeling sick. Her eyes grazed through the crowd, trying to find the source of this pressure.

"LAFAYETTE!"

Hotaru nearly jumped out of her seat when a boy with orange colored hair ran into the café screaming with a scowl on his face.

Lafayette stuck his head out from the employee's only room. "Oh, hey Ichi, what's up?"

"It's not Ichi, Lafayette!" The boy roared in anger as Hotaru thought how the boy reminded her of Rei.

"Awww, but it's so cute. How about strawberry boy?"

"NO! And why in god's name did you take all the cloths out of my closet? And how did you even convince my dad to let you in my room?!" The boy roared as he grabbed Lafayette by the color of the shirt and shook him a little.

The black man pointed at Ichigo's outfit. "Why so you would wear those _fine_ cloths." At this comment, Hotaru found herself studying the boy more closely. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and boots. He wore a white tight shirt with a red cross in the center of the shirt and a red jacket. Her eyes couldn't help, but land on his behind. She blushed as Minako's voice chirped in the back of her brain.

"Don't he look cute, firefly? Good enough to say…go out on a date with?"

"WHAT?!" The two teenagers yelled in unison.

Lafayette then began searching through his pockets as he pulled out a piece of paper. "And here I have a coupon for firefly's favorite restaurant! She hasn't eaten anything Strawberry, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be rude."

Hotaru's face resembled a tomato as she stood up, "Lafayette! Y-You can't be serious!"

"I asked Minako and Rei about it already and they agreed." He said with a cheeky grin.

_Of course they would…_Hotaru made a mental note to kill them later. "But I'm not dressed and…"

"You look just fine and I have some makeup to fix you up."

"I never said I wanted-"

It was too late for Lafayette had taken her wrist and started dragging her away into the bathroom. He smiled grew as he pulled out some purple eye shadow and black eye liner from his pockets that seemed to be bottomless. His eyes lit up, "Good thing I wore purple, huh? Oh and don't worry, I think I have a tank top for you in my bag somewhere that will totally match."

He passed her the tank top as Hotaru had a small sweat drop behind her head. _Is this really happening to me?_ She thought wearily as she slipped out of the shirt into the tank top. It was a little loose and had lace for straps. It matched with the jeans she had been wearing.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" She said as Lafayette took her chin in his hand and began painting her face with the strange foreign paints. Hotaru couldn't help, but compare this moment to when she was real little and she lived with her papa. She recalled a kind man came up to her in the park one day and helped her play with her dolls and with the makeup her papa gave her for the occasion.

Lafayette then brushed her cheek with some blush, "You just think this is a bad idea because you've never been on a blind date."

"Yeah, and the fact that the boy-"

"Ichigo," He corrected cheerfully.

"Ichigo doesn't seem like he wants to go and neither do I." Hotaru said firmly, but she always lost her will with Lafayette. This was mostly due to the fact that he w as her first real friend in this new town.

He raised one made up eye, "Oh? Really? From what I saw you were checking him out?"

Her jaw dropped, but she kept her silence as she blushed. It only took him a few minutes before he happily proclaimed, "I'm done. God, you look just like an angel baby."

_An angel baby?_ She was being dragged outside to meet face to face with the scowling young man who had been yelling into a phone when they got there. She had always known that she was normal height, maybe a bit shorter than the rest of the senshi, but now standing next to this man, she felt _small._ And it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Ichigo looked at her and she watched a embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ichigo, I will happily return all of your cloths if you take little miss firefly here." Lafayette proclaimed, "and a few stuffed animals that I found in your room-opps!" Lafayette covered his mouth like he knew he shouldn't have revealed that fact, but he was smiling too much.

The man scowled even more as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Fine, now give me that coupon." He was given the coupon and he took one of his gigantic hands and wrapped it around hers. She noticed how rough they were like he had been in battle everyday of his life.

"You really don't have to-"

"Knowing Lafayette, he'll have someone at the restaurant call him if we don't show up." He pointed out to her as he pulled her out of the café. She blushed as she agreed silently with him. He stopped at a water fountain however. "First, wipe the crap off your face." He pulled out a napkin from his pockets and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she washed her face carefully. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Ichigo asked as she finished cleaning off her face. "The makeup thing? Well, you don't look good with it on. It may look fine on Lafayette, but it doesn't look like your thing. Sorry, about Lafayette he's been bugging me about my lack of a love life."

"Don't worry about it. He's been the same way with me." Hotaru said as she threw the napkin away.

"So what's this restaurant like?" He asked as he studied the coupon in his hand.

"It's a quiet place that has good burgers and fries with some pasta and a little bit of everything." She stated happily as she smiled at him. "They always have these cool songs playing in the background."

"Huh, never heard of it."

"Well, it's a small place where you have to actually go into a business building to get to. I go there whenever I don't want to deal with Lafayette."

"Then I'm definitely going to like it." Ichigo stated with a genuine grin. He looked rather nice with that grin and didn't scare her as much. Ichigo was…interesting. She expected him to be a delinquent, but she quickly realized she was wrong when he started talking about medicine with her. She found out that her dad was a doctor.

He raised an eye brow at her curiosity and excitement, "He maybe a doctor, but he's a completely…idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." He explained as he shook his head. This made her think of Usagi.

She looked up at him, confidence of her certainty. "Is he sort of crazy, but in a sort of endearing way?"

"Hey yeah, how did you know?"

She smiled at him, "Oh, I just know someone like that."

She tried to ignore the odd pressure on her body that was coming off of him. It was a warm, soft feeling, but it still made her feel unnerved her.

______

Ichigo hadn't been pleased when Lafayette had set up a date for him. That was a bit of an understatement-he was pissed! He had bigger things to worry about like the fact that Aizen-the crazy song f a bitch that betrayed the soul society- was making his moves. He had seen a few Espada like Grimmjaw searching, but not attacking or eating anyone in the city. They were just searching for something, or someone, and then they left when they didn't find whatever they were looking for. He hadn't heard anything from the Soul Society so he figured that he shouldn't be so worried, but he was.

Hotaru, however, was a small treat that he didn't admit out loud. He had heard Lafayette speak of "his wallflower" with such fondness that he was curious. He had expected her to be quiet at first, but she chatted politely with him.

"Woah, this place really does look interesting," he complimented as he stepped off the elevator and into a small restaurant. He gave the waitress the coupon as she led them to a table by the window to look over the city. Hotaru had smiled in a almost dream like manner.

"I love it up here. No loud people," She sighed.

"Do you live with a lot of loud people?"

"You could say that."

Ichigo watched as her eyes softened on the landscape. She was…interesting to say the least. Most of the girls he knew were loud and straightforward, but Hotaru was mysterious and quiet. Not that these were great qualities, but they weren't terrible either.

"What the-" Ichigo watched as a large hollow jump from the top of the building and started running toward a soul, "Sorry, Hotaru, but I got to go!" He was suddenly running, cursing Lafayette for taking Kon. He pulled out the badge that Utitake had given him and ran down the stairs of the building.

"When I see Lafayette again, I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo yelled in frustration before using the badge to pop out of his body. His body slummed on the floor. _God, I hope Hotaru doesn't follow me to find that…_ He thought as he got out of the building and began following the hollow. He suddenly jumped in front of the hollow and tried cutting through the skull, only to get slammed with a large black fist into a wall of a building. Ichigo quickly staggered to his feet as he tried to attack the hollow from behind only to be tossed around like a rag doll. This time the hollow with his jaws open.

He got ready to jump into the air.

But then he heard something like a shout.

"Saturn silence WALL!"

_What the Hell?!_

_______

A silver- haired man walked down pale walls with an eerie, snakelike grin on his lips. Crimson eyes were hidden behind his eye lids. His glee and delight usually came from the leader of the Espada. He liked watching Aizen pull strings to get the exact reaction he wanted. He played this whole world like a game. His latest goal was a bit of a surprise though. A child bride? Who would ever thought that Aizen would be reflecting the actions of Hades? His grin only got bigger as he walked into a throne room where a brown-haired man sat.

"Oh my, is everyone here just for me?" Gin asked with glee that made everyone in the room shutter or scowl at him.

Aizen tilted his head in a bored manner that he had with everyone, "Tell us what you have seen in the human world?"

"Oh, don't you mean what is going on with your child bride?" Gin asked as Tousen straightened his spin as if to attack. The crimson-eyed man felt no fear from the former captain and justice of the peace.

A man with ice colored haired jump out from the shadows, "Just tell Aizen what the fuck you saw!"

"My, my, such a rudeness. Hasn't anyone taught you better manners?"

"Gin," Aizen said, silencing the two men.

"Your child bride is no longer a baby like she was when you saved her from Pharaoh 90."

* * *

Sailor Ra: WAHAHAHH! I am the evil writer who leaves reviewers in utter confusion. WHAHAHAHA!

Cain: (whacks her upside the head) Oh shut up!

Sailor Ra: This chapter was mainly to get Hotaru introduce and Ichigo. And for the small choas to start as well. I can't believe how many reviews I got for the first chapter. I didn't expect that many, but thank you all. (bows down) Sweet, I love reviews. Anyway, I'm going to be on vacation for a week so I won't be able to update for a bit, but I got this decently long chapter up! Here are some pairings I'm doing:

Shinji x Minako

Grimmjaw x Ami

Okay, as for Hotaru. I'm not sure…still. Sure, Hotaru and Ichigo has a "date", but that doesn't mean I finalized anything. So please suggest something. Though, I decided that this story would have a little, itsy bitsy, tiny bits of AizenHotaru.

I'm stuck between:

IchigoHotaru

HotaruByakuya

But you guys can still suggest stuff. Ichigo was the perfect person to meet Hotaru because he can't sense spiritual pressure well. Just like Kenpatchi. It wouldn't be fun or interesting if Ichigo could pick up something off about Hotaru already, right?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Bleach or Sailor Moon. Just the dies and possible lyrics I put in my stories. **

Playlist

Say (all I need) by One Republic

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

You found me by The Fray

It's All Your Fault by Pink


	3. Chapter Two: LOVE

Princess of the Dead

_A prince can destroy all monsters_

_When he grows up_

_But when he is still a child_

_He can only stop his princess's tears _

_With a single rose_

Chapter Two

LOVE

_"SILENCE WALL!"_

Ichigo jumped back from the purple light and studied the wielder. Well, by "study" this writer means his eyes fell on her long pale legs. He liked how her purple leather boots traced out her calves and how her leg muscles twitched and flexed slowly. Then his eyes fell on the extremely short skirt that looked torn at the bottom. He gulped, suppressing the hormones that he had kept hidden for awhile. His eyes traced out the small waist and slim arms before his eyes landed on the shoulder length black hair. Her slender neck was pale just like the rest of her.

The girl turned her head, "Hey, are you going to help me or not!" She screamed at him as he snapped out of his daze and jumped into the air in front of her. He lifted his weapon high in the air before breaking the skull of the monster. The hollow shattered like blue glass and floated into the air as he landed. He turned to stare at the girl.

"Hotaru?"

The girl looked up at him, "Ichigo?"

He blushed. No way! He had been checking out his date! He looked at the girl to see a small star on her forehead that glowed purple. She held a glaive that looked sharp and deadly, thirsting for blood. She had sparkling dangling earrings as his eyes landed on the brooch in the middle of her chest. A heart shaped crystal was in the center of it.

He felt a strange spark in him. The urge to reach out to touch flooded through his hormonal brain as he felt Zangetsu pulse beneath his fingers. He wanted to trace the odd symbol on her forehead with his fingers and he felt his heart beat faster. It didn't feel like lust, but something…deeper yet strangely familiar. His eyes narrowed. Why couldn't he place this feeling?

She turned around and began running. She jumped on top of another building.

"Hey, wait a minute! Hotaru! Stop!" Ichigo began following her, but he soon realized that he wasn't going to catch her. He flashed step in front of her as she gasped and grabbed her hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She looked away as she tried pulling from his hard grip.

He shook his head, "That wasn't what I meant. What I meant to say is…what ar-AHH! GOD DAMMIT!" Ichigo screamed when she rammed the heel of her boot into his foot. This caused him to let her go and she began running again. Ichigo turned to run after her, but saw that she was already gone.

He felt the pulse of her power before it disappeared. He sighed as he put Zangestu away on his back. What was with that girl? What was with that mark on her forehead?

He stared at the empty air for a moment before deciding to get back into his body. As he did this he growled in frustration. What the hell was he going to do now? He had to find her that was for sure, but how? Even Ichigo knew he sucked and sensing spiritual pressure. He then remembered the gay waiter and grinned.

He began formulating his story.

But before he went to Lafayette, he decided to go to a warehouse where he knew he would find some much needed answer to the girl with the glaive. He walked down the streets for a few minutes before he found the warehouses. He searched for the spiritual pressure which was not his strongest talent, but he kept pushing for it. He stopped and opened the doors to one where he found a blonde-haired man.

"Shinji, I need to talk to you." Ichigo asked the man who was reading a porn magazine.

He threw the magazine aside, "What? Do you need even more help with your hollow self?" Shinji jumped down from the beam that he was sitting on as he fixed his black shirt. "It better be important."

"Do you know anything about a girl with a glowing symbol on her forehead?" Ichigo pointed to the center of his forehead, "A girl that wears a short skirt?"

"I can't imagine that you caught a hot girl like that," He snorted as the strawberry boy growled.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Draw me a symbol in the dirt floor then," Shinji squatted down on the floor and watched as the younger boy drew a twelve that was stuck together. He fell silent which made Ichigo a little nervous. Shinji lifted his head slowly, "You sure this is the symbol you saw?"

"Yeah…why?"

"WHY?! ARE YOU THAT FREAKING STUPID! THAT'S THE SYMBOL OF THE PRINCESS!" Shinji yelled as he shoved his foot into Ichigo's face. Ichigo then punched him in the stomach and grabbed his foot before throwing him into the ground.

"What the hell is the freaking princess?" Ichigo asked after the dust settled. Shinji brushed the dirt off his shirt.

"Don't you know about the Senshi?"

"Uhh, not really."

"How can you be a shinigami and be so damn stupid?"

"Just get on with the freaking story!"

"The senshi are the princess of the stars. There's one for the moon, mercury, mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn. They have these powers that they use to protect the Earth. Mercury and Neptune both deal with water while Mars has the power of fire. Jupiter and Uranus have the powers of a storm. And Pluto has the powers to control time. Saturn is important for the Soul Society because she has the powers of death and rebirth."

Ichigo nodded, "Okay."

"Supposedly she came to Earth and gave birth to the Soul Society from all the lost souls that couldn't find the afterlife. She can kill a thousand hollows in one swoop from what I heard. I'm guessing that the Soul Society is looking for her because of the whole Aizen deal."

Ichigo thought about this story for a moment, "Why did she leave?"

"No one knows."

___

"_LOVE_ it's my dream," a beautiful voice sang on the microphone where the group of shinigami sat in their human bodies. Most of them looked uncomfortable, "A beautiful dream that no one's ever seen, a beautiful deceit that no one's ever notice, a beautiful love that no one will ever break."

"I hate the human world! I can't bring my sword and now we have to listen to this girly music!" Ikkaku yelled as the group either rolled their eyes or sighed in frustration.

"Oh shut up, cue-ball!" Yachiru shouted as she slapped her small hand on the glass table, causing some of the drinks to spill. Byakuya's eye twitched slightly when his coffee spilled slightly on the sleeve of his shirt. He didn't do anything though deciding against angering the child vice-captain.

"Why you-"

"Ikkaku! Shut it!" Rangiku shouted.

"Rangiku, yelling is not going to solve anything," Ukitake said, trying to sooth the stressed out shinigami. How would you react if someone had assigned you to find a legendary princess?

"Ukitake, you don't understand that these people can't be reasoned with." Rangiku tried to explain.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renji asked with a vein on his forehead.

"Oh you know what I mean, Renji dear." Rangiku cooed as the vein suddenly got bigger.

"You know what-"

"Renji!" Rukia yelled, trying to stop her best friend from making some stupid remark that would annoy her brother.

"Aww, Rukia-chan calm down." Shunsi said sweetly as he reached out for her hand to calm her down.

"Do not touch my sister," Byakuya stated icily.

"_LOVE_ though you'll laugh, it's the most beautiful word." The dark-haired singer sang lovingly, "_LOVE_ though you'll laugh its' the most important word."

Hitsugaya sighed as he twitched uncomfortably in his seat. "So where do we start looking?" This caused the group to go into a thoughtful silence.

Ukitake held out a few folders, "We should start with the Tokyo tower. These folders say that there were some strange sittings there."

"I agree," Byakuya stated, "Rukia, Renji and I will go there."

Hitsugaya, "Rangiku and I will go looking at the crater."

"Byakuya, I think Rukia should come with me." Ukitake said before coughing, "She is in my squad after all." Byakuya glared at the other captain, before faltering to this idea. At least she wasn't going with Shunsi.

"Then I'll be with Ikkaku, Yahiru, and Yumichika," Shunsi said as he took another sip of alcohol.

"Aww, but I want to go with Bya-chan!" Yachiru pouted as Byakuya looked at Shunsi pleadingly not to let the child come with him.

The singer began moving her hips gracefully, "Now, come close to me, I'll sing an endless song. God, please tell me, redder than red, the truest love."

The song was sweet to Rangiku as the woman sang, "Now, kiss, hold me, show me love that's forever. God, please tell me, bluer than blue, the real heart." Rangiku stared at the singer and then at the crimson rose that brought on pleasant memories of a lost childhood, a traitorous friend, and a prince in training.

"Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What's wrong big boobs?" Yachiru asked, mimicking Hitsugaya's worried glance.

"_LOVE_ everyone says, but no one knows its true meaning. Cannot be grasped alone. So I want to see it with you."

______

A silver-haired man closed his eyes for a moment and sang, "_LOVE_ a wonderful person that makes everyone turn, a wonderful time that everyone wants. A wonderful romance that everyone dreams of." Helios watched the scene of the shinigami with great interest. Well, actually his eyes fell on the pink-haired girl with candy sticky lips and tiny smooth hands. His horn glowed whenever he thought of the tiny girl who reminded him of Chibi-Usagi.

Yachiru was the perfect subject for his visits. She was energetic and would tell the world her thoughts except for her dreams. The girl had been born in bloodshed with no memories of her parents long forgotten. She was strong and clumsy at the same time. She was goofy with her cheerful smiles and her little crush on Byakuya. All she ever asked was for him to take her flying. She talked a lot too. She talked about her Ken-chan and her squad. She always beamed whenever he asked how strong they were.

_They're the strongest squad in the Soul Society!_ She even let him sing. She asked a lot of where he heard the song. He said in the human world and he would sing to her whenever he got a chance.

"Helios, what are you singing?" ParaPara asked with her blue hair dancing around her. She peeked over his shoulder to see the shinigami. "Oh, aren't they the ones that kill hollows?"

"Yes." He answered, deep in thought.

"Even the child?" VesVes asked skeptically. "Helios, let's do something fun."

"Like what?" ParaPara asked, "Oh! I know we can listen to Helios sing!"

The red-haired Amazon looked up at the prince of dreams. "You can sing?"

The man blushed slightly, "Yes, but not very well."

"That is not true!" The childish ParaPara yelled, "You have such a beautiful voice! Please sing for us!"

Helios blushed an even brighter red as he looked down at the pink-haired girl in the water of his dreamworld. He closed his eyes, "Alright, but just one song." The two girls nodded as they sat down, "_LOVE_ can never match true love. _LOVE_ though you'll laugh will never return once lost. _LO-_"

"HELIOS!"

The man looked up to see JunJun running toward him. The ground starting shaking as some of the trees burst into flame. Horror broke his emotionless mask for a moment as he ran over to the green-haired woman."JunJun, CereCere, what's wrong?" He yelled over the blast as he watched his home being destroyed.

"Helios, the-"

The trees fell into the pool, shattering the image of Yachiru and the others. Out of the flames stood a shadowy figure with spiky hair came out from the woods. His world was burning to the ground and spiritual pressure was suffocating the Amazons. Glass was shattering and trees were snapping, but all he could see was the skull on the person's skin. Helios stood in front of the four Amazons as the figure stalked closer.

_LOVE_

_Though beautiful_

_It cannot _

_Save _

_You _

_____

Hotaru pressed her back to the door of the apartment. Her cheeks were bright red as she felt a fuzzy of feelings in her stomach. So one of those weird things was Ichigo? The people that she had been sensing was him! Or at least one of them. What was that weird look on his face though? She had only seen that look on Mamour's face when he was staring at Usagi or when Haruka was looking at Michiru from afar. She blushed at this comparison.

"Oh hey, Taru, why do you look panicked?" Rei walked by with a bowl of chips in her hand.

Hotaru looked down, "Ummm, nothing's wrong. I just got scared because…a black cat jumped out of nowhere and I was afraid of the bad luck it could give me!"

Rei frowned at this, "Sure, Minako and I were going to watch a movie. Want to join us?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I got to call…Ichigo." Hotaru felt her stomach twist uneasily. She hated to lie, but it wasn't like she could say, _Rei, I saw this big gigantic monster that no one else could except Ichigo and I. And then we killed it, but Ichigo was wearing some weird outfit with a big sword._ Well, she the other senshi probably could, but she knew that if it was important they would have warned her.

Rei smiled at her, "How was your date?"

"It was fine. Did you know his father is a doctor?"

"Lafayette didn't tell me that."

Hotaru mentally groaned, realizing that her friends and Lafayette had been teaming up to get her a dating life. This idea seemed very disturbing to her because she could just imagine the gay man and her friends debating about what kind of guy would be best for her.

"Yeah, well…I'll be in my room, bye!" Hotaru kicked off her shoes as she walked up the carpeted stairs to get up to her small, lit room. Lamps scattered the place as she put on a CD and quickly turned it out so she could tune out. Through the paper thin walls she could hear the chatter of the senshi below her.

"Did Hotaru tell you about how her date?" She heard the bubbly blonde ask.

"Not really, but she said she was going to call him…" Rei sounded like she was lost in thought.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but she looked freaked out about something."

"What? Did that guy try to put the moves on her or something?" Hotaru could already imagine Makoto jumping up and ready to beat Ichigo to a bloody pulp.

_Not with a big sword like that…Makoto wouldn't even get to touch him. _Hotaru shuddered at this thought as she listened closely. The image of Ichigo and that sword suddenly looked terrifying. She closed her eyes and imagined him. His aura was different from others she had felt. It was similar to her own, but felt more violent. She had never felt anything like it before.

"I don't know, she's just been acting so…odd." Rei explained.

"Maybe it's the signs of love." Minako sighed dreamily as Hotaru opened her eyes.

"That could be it. She did say she would call him, right?" Makoto asked.

"I'm worried about her ever since Setsuna told us to bring her here. Did she tell you guys anything about that?"

"No, I thought that was weird too, but you know Setsuna. She_ has _to be all mysterious and talking in poetry whenever we ask her something important."

"I know, it's so frustrating," Makoto let out a sigh.

She stared at the window in her ceiling that let in the night sky that began to creep up into the sky. She sighed and closed her eyes again; maybe she should sleep on it. It couldn't hurt. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she controlled her breathing. Her music flowed in and out of her head.

"_LOVE_ though you'll laugh, to us, the most important word." The beautiful song pulled her into sleep, tugging slowly down the path. "_LOVE _hear the whisper of the heart, hear its true voice. Listen carefully, where lies true love whom to give true love. _LOVE _though you'll laugh, in the entire world is the most important word."

Her eyes fluttered open to see a orange-haired boy. On her window.

Her eyes widened. "EHHH!"

"Hotaru, don't' scream!" Ichigo tried to say, but it was already too late. Hotaru had rolled out of her bed as the window cracked under his weight. He crashed into her bed as he scrambled to get to the screaming girl. He suddenly pinned her down. "Don't scream."

"I'll scream rape if you don't get off me."

"I doubt that your friends could see me." Ichigo whispered to her as he tried not to crush her, "Now, be quiet, PLEASE!" Hotaru fell silent as Ichigo sighed with relief. "I want some answers and-"

"You think by pinning me down is going to get you those answers. Hasn't anyone told that violence is never the answer?"

"I usually don't listen to what everyone else tells me. So now talk."

"Get off of me then I'll talk." Hotaru said as the orange-haired boy got off of her slowly. She kicked him in the face as he fell over with blood dripping down his face. She smiled in content. "Now what are your questions?"

"What the hell!"

"That was for pinning me down and breaking my window. Now, what are your questions?" Hotaru asked as she handed him a tissue.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Sighs, I still can't find a pairing, but I'm getting close. I want to have a VOTE! Please? Someone, anyone! Okay, here are the choices

Byakuya/Hotaru/Aizen: 1 (cough, for those who want a Hotaru Byakuya moment, I promise. It's coming up soon. He'll probably do better

Ichigo/Hotaru/Aizen: 1

Byakuya/Hotaru/Ichigo: 0

Byakuya/Rei: 0

Ichigo/Makoto: 0

I also decided on one other pairing.

Helios/Yachiru (am I the only one who likes this pairing?)

Cain: Probably.

Sailor Ra: You're so mean, Cain!

Noah: (sighs), not another fight.

Sailor Ra: Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. My brain kept getting cramped on it.

Cain: I think you did too well on Ichigo's point of view on Hotaru.

Sailor Ra: I'm so used to writing in guy's POVs though. Think about it most of the novels I finished had a guy's point of view. I do not own BLEACH or SAILOR MOON. Please VOTE!

RIP Michael Jackson

Playlist

Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson

Human Nature by Michael Jackson

Slow me Down by Emmy

U Remind me by Usher

U got it Bad by Usher


End file.
